Nyo! Germany
2P! Germany was originally designed by Hidekaz Himaruya for "Another Color". Her appearance is official. Known as the Federal Republic of Germany (Bundesrepublik Deutschland), dubbed as Germany. In Hetalia, she is a member of the Axis and its leader. Raised by her older sister Prussia, she started out as the German Confederation, growing into the German Empire late 19th century and into World War 1. During World War 1, she first met Italy. She later had to pay repercussions for the Great War, historically becoming the Weimar Republic during the Great Depression. She began World War 2 as Nazi Germany, where she attacked Russia, conquered France, and occupied most of Europe when she wasn't bailing Italy out of trouble. Her human name is Monika Beilschmidt. Appearance She has red eyes and blonde/white hair nearly the same shade as 1p! Prussia's (basically, she is an albino like 1p! Prussia). She is covered in scars from fights with 2p!Nyo!Northern Italy and wars she has had over the years. She wears a white tank top, navy blue pants tucked into her boots, brown boots with red laces, a navy blue cap, white headphones, and brown gloves. She also wears a cross pendant that she got from being in German (or in this case, 2p german) army. She is most often seen with a dagger (a type of knife). Personality She lacks the soldier attitude of her 1p! counterpart and as a result is very relaxed to the point of not caring. She often loafs around and despises work, but after enough threats and persuasion she will get up and do what she was told to do. She and 2p!Nyo!Northern Italy do not get along very well, which is why she is all scarred up. However, without 2p!Nyo!Northern Italy she is prone to attacks so she sticks with 2p!Nyo!Northern Italy as well as 2p!Nyo!Japan. She acts much like 1p!Prussia. She is arrogant and carefree and is often seen smirking. However, unlike 1p!Prussia she does not care for family or friends. She has no issues dealing with the opposite gender and can be portrayed as a pervert with this, like her 2P! counterpart. She has a delinquent attitude like her 2p! counterpart, and is also sloppy. She will sometimes go out of her way to get into trouble to either annoy 2p!Nyo!Northern Italy, 2p!Nyo!Japan, or some other country. She will also mingle with humans but it is usually either to flirt with or to annoy them. Interests She enjoys doing things to irritate people and loves watching their reactions, especially 2p!Nyo!Northern Italy. She is somewhat of an alcoholic. When drunk she tends to be even more perverted than usual and things often go a little too far. She always recovers quickly afterwards. Common 2P! Traits It is common for Player 2s to be portrayed as murderous, sociopathic and possibly insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original Nations. However, because the Original Nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story. 2p!Nyo!Germany uses her dagger to attack people who attempt to attack her. She usually kills the attacker though. Category:Europe Category:Countries Category:Female Category:Nyotalia